(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-collecting structure and in particular, the dust-collecting structure of a dust-collecting bag mounted within a dust-collecting device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
At wood processing plants, mobile and portable types of dust-collecting apparatus are used to suck dust particles around the work site so as to provide cleaner air to the workers. Normally, a dust-collecting module is positioned beneath a dust-withdrawing device and by means of a blower to proceed with the collection of dust particles. However, this conventional type of dust collection stores the collected dust particles within the dust collection module and therefore the cleaning of the collected dust particles will cause the dust particles to disperse all around the work site.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No.: 437447 related to dust-collection bag positioning structure discloses a ringed bag having the external edge being provided with a plurality of hook section for mounting onto the dust-collection bag, and the bag being inserted into the dust-collection module. In view of the conventional structure, there are drawbacks as follows:
(1) Not convenient in the course of replacement of a dust collection bag. In replacement, the dust-withdrawing module and the center ringed body have to be dismantled in order to mount the bag onto the center ringed body.
(2) Tearing of the dust-collection bag. The bag may be torn when the weight of the dust particles increases to a certain level and therefore the collected dust particles may be dropped and cleaning is more difficult. In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dust-collecting structure for a dust-collecting device which can solve the above-mentioned drawbacks.